Xemsai: The Beginning
by ForgottenHour
Summary: A little fan-made history of how Xemnas and Saix started their relationship. Full of lemony goodness. Seriously there is some intense things in this. Read with caution my yaoi lovers.
1. Part of the Job Description

[This is Kyle here, just a heads up,

For mature audiences rated M, themes of yaoi, Xemnas x Saix, minor Abuse, minor (or medium depending on opinion XD) rape themes, sexual themes, violence, homosexual themes.

There we go XemSai lovers, you've been warned and enjoy the lemon!]

Each tick of that infernal clock echoed like crashes in his head, both of his temples acheing and his eyelids throbbing from the pain of his migrane. Xemnas leaned back in his chair. The solitude allowed him to think and that was what he preferred. He let out an audible groan as he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and buried his face deeply in his right hand. Each second was agonizing to him. Pointless. Lonely...Oh yes the incredible loneliness came with the job description. There was a light knock on the door.

The silverettes amber eyes flashed up as he pulled his face out of his hand, "come in." he breathed, frustration in his voice, he had been busy analyzing the various members that may prove disloyal to their cause. Deciding which ones warranted the imission/i to castle oblivion come the end of the month. The door slowly craned open and a man with silky blue flowing hair and intensely vibrant golden eyes walked into the room, his expression placid which betrayed those eyes. Saix. His new second in command, he had only recently become second in command but upon proving his worth by completing all missions assigned to him and showing a stern manner with the other members, had proven his value and authority.

As it was Xemnas had so much work to do...he needed a second in command, and Saix had been quite the impressive candidate. Not to mention his skin was like pale creamy milk, his hair like a blue flame. And those eyes. those eyes that made him melt. Number VII was truly his only weakness. The still fairly unsure bluenette approached the incredibly large marble desk and held out a small stack of papers in front of him. Xemnas had all but forgotten the stress he had previously endured as he watched with anticipation, for the parting of those gorgeous lips. He longed for those lips to be his.

"Here are the progress reports, Lord Xemnas sir." Saix spoke mechanically placing them to the left of the desk, and looking away almost shyly as he noticed Xemnas watching his lips. It put him on edge marginally. The superior arched a silver brow, "Indeed." he had no concern for the reports, he would go through them as he always did later. No doubt the slight unease spread across the Luna Diviners face had something to do with the fact that everytime he entered Number I's office, he acted quite...abnormally towards Saix. It had only been recently that he had even had contact with the superior, who normally only ever spoke with Xigbar, the expected candidate for second throughout the Organization.

Saix nodded, still maintaining a lack of eye contact. He then proceeded to head towards the exit, secretly hoping it would not happen again. Unfortunately for Saix, his hopes would not be met. "Seven...wait." came Xemnas's demanding voice, Saix closed his eyes and exhaled before turning around to face the dark caramel skinned man, who had made his way to the front of the marble desk, leaning almost casually on it, while the bluenette had had his back turned. "Yes Sir?" his voice sounded confused, even though he was almost positive he knew what was about to happen. "Come here Saix..." Xemnas arched his eyebrow, grinning at the hesitant second in command.

The diviner took another deep breath and willed himself to walk over to the awaiting silverette. "Sir?" he murmered when he was only a few feet away from his superior. Again with the sir, Xemnas thought, so formal. Xemnas closed the distance between the pair and pushed a strand of blue hair out of his face, tucking it securely behind his pointed ear. "Saix, I have told you again and again, you need not use those formalities around me...atleast not while we are alone." he let his finger tips travel from his seconds ear all the way down to his lips. Those delicate lips he longed to taste.

Saix nodded, uncomfortable with the fingers now gently touching his lower lip, "si- Xemnas. I must depart, there is work to attend to." he tried to leave but Xemnas blocked his attempt with his arm. "Now Saix, you have been making up excuses for departure at every briefing, At first I understood that this was new for you...but do you honestly think I chose you merely on merit, any other member could fill that requirement. No..." he pushed Saix back until he was leaning back over the desk. "...I chose you because...I find you extremely attractive. And I am not a man to play games Saix" the silverettes voice was cold and hard, his hot breath on Saix's ear, "so stop with the games my Luna diviner...it is your job to please me."

Saix let out a small cry of pain as his waist was crushed against the hard marble surface of the desk. "Number one please! I'm not comfortable with this!" the diviner protested, struggling against the weight of the silverette pushing him against the desk. Xemnas let out a small chuckle, how amusing, he thought to himself. "You honestly think it matters to me if you are comfortable with it. Whether you want it to or not, this is happening." His amber eyes danced with desire, his seconds resistance made it that much more tantalizing for him. He pushed Saix back onto the desk until only from his knees down where over the edge of the marble.

Xemnas reached over, letting his chest rest on the diviners leather clad stomache. He took hold of the silver zip and began slowly pulling it down, allowing the anticipation of it to settle in. Like a child unwrapping a present they have wanted for so long. "s-stop..." Saix managed to sputter once his jacket had been completely unzipped. He was unsure of what to do, if he hit the superior, he was as good as dead, but short of hurting him, his only option was to endure this. Which did not sound much better than the first idea, or hit him off long enough to run. Which as he knew, would eventually lead to death or worse...becoming a dusk...

The silverette placed a single finger over his dark lips, "shh...seven...do you not want to please me?" Saix propped himself up on his elbows, "well of course I do...but not this way." Xemnas let out another chuckle as he removed his seconds boots one at a time, "I am afraid you cannot choose how to please me, this is how I want to be pleased. Now your job is to comply VII, I will get what I want, whether you are willing to give it or not. Why do you not make this easier on yourself?" His voice was as smooth as honey.

"Remove your shirt...now." The way he spoke it was as if it was a mission order rather than the reality of what it really was. Saix swallowed dryly and closed his eyes. Briefly attempting to calm himself. Finally he gathered the strength to unwillingly pull his black shirt above his head. Xemnas pulled it off of the bluenettes wrists and threw it to the ground then slammed him back down onto the marble. Sevens back shivered and arched against the cold surface. He closed his eyes trying to pretend what Xemnas had planned next was not about to happen.

[Okay!That's chapter 1! Leave a review if you feel the absolute need to please me *cheesy eyebrow waggle* XD

8D hope you all enjoyed it in very special ways and I really hope you keep reading through to chapter 2]


	2. Accept it

[Okay now, you know the drill. M for mature audiences please, so immature people...GET! GO, GET OUTTA HERE! last chapter was very PG this chapter is going to get you going! Let me know just what you guys think and...yeah you've been warned from here on out with no warning there will be OH SO MUCH LEMON!]

He felt the sudden warm, damp sensation of Xemnas exploring every indent of his pale stomach with his tongue, exploring the various bumps in his abdomen. The superior could not believe the intoxicating thrill, he had imagined from the day he had met Saix what it would be like to be with him. What his skin would taste like, how his hair would feel...as soft and silky as it appeared every day he admired the diviner. He manoeuvred himself over Saix, on all fours, now completely on the desk with his subordinate. "Kiss me Saix." He breathed his face mere inches away from the bluenette.

Saix turned his head to the left, attempting to avoid his request. "Now Saix." His voice had a much harsher underlying tone, his second still insisted on turning his face away. "Very well. If you insist on us doing this the hard way. Then I shall have to grant that wish..." he gently and lovingly intertwined his fingers in the long locks of blue hair, taking a brief moment to feel the gentle delicate texture and inhale the sweet aroma, before tightening his grip.

He pulled forcefully jerking the diviner's face back to his, Saix started to let out a pained yelp but it was muffled by the superiors dominating lips, and over-powering tongue which forced it's way as deep as it could, touching every part of Saix's mouth, exploring the new territory for the first time. Saix raised a hand to push Xemnas off of him, but number one noticed just in time and pinned each hand down with his own, Now locking the Luna Diviners luscious sweet lips to his own, his elbows holding the struggling head in place.

He finally found the self control to pull himself from the indulgently sweet and decadent lips of his subordinate. "Do you have any idea just how heavenly you taste...?" Xemnas questioned, pure animalistic lustful desire rising within him. He bit his lower lip, wanting so much to have another taste. Saix shook his head, his lips were pursed, and he stayed silent, he didn't want to say something and leave his mouth open to another...his thoughts trailed of and he trembled involuntarily.

Xemnas let out a deep guttural chuckle, "well seven, allow me to reward you for that...delectable treat you so thoughtfully bestowed on me." Saix glared at the man, was he that delusional? He did nothing of the sort, nothing was bestowed. "This will help you relax." Xemnas continued, his dazzling Amber eyes vivid with excitement. The bluenette watched the man slowly lower himself...was he getting of the table? Had he taken what he wanted? His hopes were dashed as Xemnas stopped at the top of his leather clad pants, letting his fingers lightly trail over his leg towards the crotch.

The superior let his fingers trail delicately over his thigh and towards the crotch but paused briefly in disbelief as he discovered a hard bulge tightened against the leather. "...Well well well Saix, your body betrays you." He mused quite pleased that he had succeeded in arousing the beautiful man underneath him. Saix again propped himself up to ascertain exactly what the superior was referring to. His eyes widened in disbelief as he noticed the tight black bulge sticking out inside his pants. He had no idea how that was even possible.

Xemnas rested his fingers on the leather bulge and began gently stroking through the material, Saix let out a gasp at the unexpected sensations radiating through him. The silverette tugged the pants off completely inch by inch then returned to gaze at his unwilling partners hardened length..."oh Saix." He spoke with amusement, "I shall take this as an invitation". The Luna Diviner stared down in horror at the betrayal his own body had committed, "no plea..." he protested but trailed off as two soft lips gently parted at the tip of his member and proceeded down, a gentle tongue touching and massaging in all the right ways.

A pleasurable moan that sounded as sweet and smooth as honey reached Xemnas' ears, his second was finally relaxing. Saix let his elbows slide out from under him until he was resting flat on the marble surface, completely naked bar his gloves. "uhh...ah...please don't...ohh" the bluenette begged between moans, helpless and taking his last attempts at stopping this. They were unfruitful though as his fists clenched and he was reaching the edge, the brim of pleasure. Xemnas felt the delicious hardness twitch within his lips, engorged now and oozing with warm, sweet pre-cum.

He gently pulled his lips away, licking them slightly to savour the taste of his Diviner, to commit to memory, the day he had finally made him his. Xemnas did not want to forget a second of it. Unfortunately for the subordinate, he on the other hand was not enjoying himself, he had never been with a man before. With anyone, in fact. He glanced down again to see his torturous length erect and oozing, about to erupt and Xemnas sitting over it, tasting his lips. The bluenette shuddered and locked eyes with the amber eyes of the silverette, who had not stopped tasting his lips and began staring ravenously back at him.

"Thank you. That was most pleasing my dear Diviner." Xemnas smiled brilliantly showing his gleaming white teeth. "S-so it's over...?" his eyebrows raised in hope, and Xemna responded with a dark chuckle, "Saix...what is this, your first time? I have not yet pleasured you to completion, and you have not even begun to relieve me." He unzipped his coat and let it fall to the floor, letting his eyes dart down to the black leather bulge sticking out prominently in his pants. Saix's golden eyes widened and his finger tips touched his lips as he continued to stare at the bulge, "you want me to..." he trailed off unsure of himself.

[Okay so I know we're all probably feeling a bit sorry for Saix...or jealous 3 but hey this is a brief story in my opinion of how their Xemsai fun started. So fear not kiddies, it shall be reciprocated soon enough! And yet again, reviews make me want to do naughty, happy things to my readers. So review at your own caution XD

No no, but seriously if you leave a review I'll be happy to read, and say if you my loyal and hoefully aroused readers have any ideas for what you want these two to do...well I'd be happy to hear them! ...happy in my pants... T_T yes thats right. Kyle went there.]


	3. What You Have To Give

[Well I'm sure you've all been wondering...want Saix to what? I'm sure we all want Saix to do many things to Xemnas, because that gives us all fangasms. And afterall thats why you're reading this, that's what we like in Fanfiction...so now without further ado! Let me give you what I hope is multiple fangasms, as you read on kind readers! Read on!

Quick note...I know this chapter seems intense but I promise eventually Saix will be much more willing...until then you all secretly know you love it xD]

Xemnas let out another dark chuckle, this time far more amused, "as much as the idea of those perfectly soft and luscious lips wrapped around my manhood appeals to me in countless ways..." he spoke soothingly as he started to tug his pants over his waste, they got caught briefly on the bulge. "I would rather you pleasure me in a far more...personal way. A way that connects me to you...that allows me to feel inside that perfect body of yours..." Saix shook his head both in protest and lack of understanding, due to his inexperience he really had no idea what his superior was asking of him.

His golden eyes widened and his train of thought dissipated as the black pants finally pulled over the large bump they were stuck on. A long, erect member stuck out triumphantly, it was much bigger than the diviners, he couldn't tear his gaze away, more for the disbelief than any lust. Though the superior noticed his subordinate eyeing his length profusely and mistakenly interpreted it as desire. "Turn over my sweet..." Xemnas quietly mused, and Saix let out a rasp, there was absolutely no way the silverette was delusional enough to even try and enter him with that massive length, Saix thought to himself.

"No..." Saix shook his head and tried to pull himself up away from his superiors reach but before he could the silverette grabbed his legs and turned him over forcefully, Saix let out a cry of pain as his body twisted and his front impacted roughly onto the marble, exposing his pale rear to the awaiting amber eyes, that burned with desire. Xemnas hooked each of his legs directly inside the smooth legs of his subordinate to lock him in place and open up his legs to provide ease of access. The darker man pinned his second back down with one hand and with the other grabbed a hold of his throbbing member and began running his hand up and down over it's entire length, until an abundance of clear pre-cum began to spurt out. He spread it everywhere, to create a useful natural lubrication.

Now that he had lubricated himself, Xemnas decided to explore the destination he longed for. With the slippery fingers that were still covered in his pre-cum, he pushed one finger into his seconds rear, but before he could properly enter Saix had clenched himself. "Saix..." he spoke calmly, "let me in now." His voice may have been calm but he spoke with an underlying urgency. Saix did not respond but merely remained clenched, Xemnas let out a snicker, "very well, as you wish." The Silverette pushed firmly against the closed off wall, hearing Saix groan under the pressure of the finger attempting to force it's way in.

After only a few moments of pushing his finger against his diviners entrance it caved and his single finger managed to slip in, The bluenette let out a cry of shock and horror, he stuggled underneath the larger man. Xemnas kept his finger inserted firmly inside Saix, unwilling to lose the small amount of progress he had gained, but he bent over and moved the hand that was pinning his back to the marble surface up to the tangle of blue hair, slightly damp with sweat. He began running his fingers through the long silky blue locks, attempting to calm him as he forced a second finger inside the diviner to join the first one.

Saix let out a pained groan, "...please...just stop..." the Diviner gritted his teeth. The hand that was running through his hair moved to his shoulders and upper back and began massaging lovingly, Xemnas' voice spoke soothingly, "My diviner, I need you to remain calm, you are about to feel something excruciatingly painful...you are much tighter than I expected...the more you relax the less-painful you make this for yourself." Xemnas removed his shirt so he was equally as naked as his subordinate. Saix felt the warm, wet length caress the inside walls of his cheeks, separating them with ease.

Xemnas felt the warm heat radiating from Saix 's entrance touch the head of his member, a wave of pleasure throbbed within him. He began pressing the head inside, slowly removing his fingers as he did. Once the silverettes very tip was securely within the diviner he looked up to see that saix remained completely still, head to the side and gazing away. So far it was going well. That thought made Xemnas smile to himself. Now with his fingers free he placed his hand securely around his length, guiding it another inch in. He shivered with pleasure as his seconds muscles contracted around him reflexively.

Saix began to thrash a little bit, from the pain, which pulled Xemnas out of his tranced state. He moved both of his hands to hold the Luna Diviners hips in place. He was not about to lose any ground here, it was hard enough to gain an inch or so entrance. "shh...all is well." When the diviner had ceased thrashing quite so much the superior moved his left hand from it's secure position on his hip and moved it up to resume soothingly running through the long blue hair draped over his second in commands shoulders.

A wave of even more unbearable pain washed over the second as his superior pushed himself in another inch. Xemnas could not believe what a tight fit this was, he could have moved in faster but he cared deeply for the beautiful creature that rested beneath him, already groaning and writhing in agony as it was. "I know. Next time It won't be so bad." He uttered soothingly, caressing the almost crying man beneath him. The Luna Diviner heard those words. Next time. He was not even sure he would survive this time. Another inch pushed its way in, causing Saix to moan weakly, he had exhausted himself from both the struggling and the pain, so much so that he could barely let out a pained cry.

The older man on top stared down at his length, he was growing impatient, so far he had eased in just under a third of his hardness, he so badly desired to just thrust the rest of himself into his now barely struggling subordinate. He impatiently pushed himself in too hard, subconsciously, but snapped out of his thoughts the second he heard a pained scream come from his diviner, he looked down in confusion then realized he had accidently thrust most of himself in. Although he immediately regretted it when he heard the bluenette groaning loudly in pain, the pain had been enough for the diviner to, even in his weakened state cry out and start some minor thrashing.

Of course the superior could not help but drown the cries and struggling out, every muscle within the diviner's rear contracted constantly, sensually massaging his entire length. It was heavenly, feelings of ecstasy continually washing over the silverette. He began thrusting himself deeper in, moving back and forth under the contracting muscles, "...uhh seven...you feel so..." he let out a moan of delight "you feel so...good...I never could have..." he had to stop and let out another moan as he began moving faster, in sync with the small audible smacks as his hips collided repeatedly with his seconds backside. "...could have...oh oh...predicted how perfect you feel..."

[so I think it's fair to say I enjoyed writing this too much. Not that there isn't more to come, there definitely is! Though I am contemplating adding another series...but honestly my male on male loving readers, I really do have no idea what couple to do...AkuRoku is popular I guess...there's Zexion and Demyx...Sora and Riku..maybe a bit of Cloud Sephiroth? I'd really like to try an anime couple even...so I am announcing right now, I am oh so open for requests/ideas! But I'm not taking in many since I am still working on this piece of steamy creamy you're reading now. 8D so afraid first in first written. As always remember Kyle loves you...hard. XD]


	4. Knowing What is Real

[Well what can I say, I couldn't resist adding some more to this. Put it this way the last chapter ended pretty darkly and I couldn't just leave it at that, I'm not that evil am I? You know what don't answer that, enjoy! XD]

A loud thumping noise made Saix groan and open his eyes blurrily, he sat up with a start. He was back in his bedroom, his pants still on and he was definitely alone. Had he dreamed it...his entire body throbbed in pain. No he couldn't have dreamed it... He glanced around the room, a feeling of disorientation filling his head, and that thumping sound! The diviner placed his palm on his head and scrunched up his face, his eyes closed tightly. "Oh mighty second in command, oh mister high and mighty?" came a lyrical voice, almost singing the words out sarcastically. If it wasn't for the familiarity of the voice he would have presumed it was Demyx, if only...no this had to be Axel. He managed to pull himself to his feet, his entire lower body ached under his weight as he stood up.

Saix managed to make his way to the door despite the pulsating pain, he flung his door open to greet the grinning red-head, "What do you want!" Saix roared at Axel, the tall, thin man snickering at him as he did. "Oh nothing...say Saix...aren't you always pestering us about being late?" the red-head tried to feign a serious expression but failed as the side of his mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Can you get to your point anytime soon...?" he responded groggily, still half asleep and rubbing a hand against his eye. Number VIII burst out laughing as Saix questioned him, "Hello? Anyone home up there?" he pretended to knock on the seconds head like a door.

"You know! Our once a weekly, all important meeting at the Altar of Naught?" Axel waited patiently for some kind of reaction from Saix, but the Luna Diviner cocked his head to the side, still oblivious as to what Axel was getting at. The amused looking red-head had an expression of disbelief painted on his face, "the one that you're always early for..." he continued slowly as if waiting for something. Saix crossed his arms, barely conscious and growing more and more frustrated with number VIII every second he spoke. Axel let out another snicker, "...you know...the one that started about...oh I don't know..." he paused pretending to look at a non-existent watch on his wrist, "10 minutes ago."

The Luna Diviner did nothing for a few moments, gathering his thoughts before finally cocking an eyebrow, "10...minutes ago...?" He slowly turned around to the elegant silver clock placed above his bed, it confirmed Axel's words. After a few more seconds of letting the words process he sprinted over to his closet leaving his door wide open, Axel continuing to stand there smirking at Saix frantically searching for his uniform. He grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head then scanned the room for his boots and gloves, they were lying on the floor neatly next to his bed.

He forced his leather-clad boots on then started to walk towards the door as he shoved his hands into his pair of tight leather gloves. "Woah woah...hold up, don't you think you're forgetting something hmm?" Axel shook his head, giving him another wide grin. The Luna Diviner looked himself up and down in the single mirrored wall to his right, he exhaled in frustration...his coat. "Right..." Saix murmured, he was definitely unfocused, his mind off wondering if last night had been a dream. He didn't think the superior would ever do such things to him, but the pain he felt over his entire body was otherwise unexplainable.

The second noticed his coat draped over the white sofa, he stumbled over in his aching and tired state, picked it up and pulled it on unzipped. The Diviner took a moment to steady himself before staring at Axel, "so Xemnas sent someone down to retrieve me when I was late?" wondering why the superior would choose the red-head of all people, Axel shook his head and waggled his finger patronizingly, "how should I know? I wasn't up there." Saix zipped up his coat as he closed the distance between himself and axel, "It's mandatory." Saix retorted coldly, causing Axel to laugh and cross his arms as he began to walk away, "Can you get to your point anytime soon?" the red-head called back over his shoulder, mocking the bluenette's earlier words.

Saix motioned for a dark corridor and walked through to his destination, the entrance to the Altar of Naught, Taking a deep breath to try unsuccessfully to steady himself, he walked in. His footsteps echoed loudly and ten nobodies dressing exactly the same as him glanced back at the sound, all no doubt wondering why Saix of all people was late. The diviner took another deep breath and walked over to stand next to Xigbar, he usually stood closer to Xemnas, but after the odd...he couldn't even finish that thought, what did he call it? Events? Dreams? The Bluenette truly had no idea, he tried to forget the pain and weakness he felt and attempted to focus more on number I's words.

"This baron lifeless spot shall one day be filled with the power of Kingdom Hearts, it shall course through each of us and just as it becomes the heart of this empty world, it shall become the heart of these empty people." He motioned over the other organization members with his hand, "now that I have explained to you our exact goal and plan for that goal I need you to focus on the words I have spoken today, and there will be no tolerance for failure. I will not explain again." Saix looked on in confusion, he had overslept, he had missed some kind of important instruction...and he could not rely on asking another member. They would most likely give him false information.

All but Xigbar, Xemnas and Saix left the Altar of Naught, Xigbar let out a chuckle, "well well well, it's all coming together then, huh?" his voice sarcastic as usual...Saix had no idea if Xigbar was being genuine or not. "Profusely." The superior responded, "you were late VII." His voice more agitated while speaking the latter, Xigbar tried to muffle some highly inappropriate laughter in the tense situation then hit Saix on the shoulder and walked towards the exit, "I'm gonna bail...give you two some privacy." He continued walking off, the diviner almost felt the need to call back after him, not wanting to be alone with the other silver-haired man.

"I apologize for being late...I woke up feeling quite ill and..." he trailed off mid-sentence as he saw an almost angry expression as if signalling Saix's next words, "...I am truly sorry...there is no excuse." Xemnas nodded, taking a moment to compose a more calm demeanor then walked past Saix towards the exit. It must have been a dream, his behaviour was completely normal to the diviner or at least so he thought until the next moment passed by. "you are forgiven for being late...and for the unconscious state you fell into last night." The superior called back as he exited, If Saix had a heart it would have felt like it had dropped to his feet, his mouth opened in complete shock and he stood there, motionless.

[Ahh so it wasn't a dream...oh come on we all knew it wasn't! I'm not an author who would pull a dream on you, atleast not at the good part *eyebrow waggle* okay thanks for the reviews so far and as always make me love you all night long by leaving a review...but on a serious note...I can't be serious. So in the mean time show Kyle some love, leave that review.]


	5. It is Your Choice

[Well hello there, so I better start by apologizing...I'm sorry this took so long, I'm bad...oh please punish me readers. Or if you like this chapter you could reward me with a review...honestly not sure if I'd enjoy a review or being punished more haha. Anyway I digress...XEMSAI!

Also bla bla, rape themes, sexual themes, not recommended for those with no sense of what's hot. Basically same old 8D]

"Xemnas wait!"Saïx called fervently after his departing superior, the silverette paused and glanced back, his expression placid and dull. "Yes seven?" Saïx walked over to the other, closing the distance between them, "last night really..." he trailed off his gaze on the floor, eyes darting around, searching for something unknown...nonexistent. Xemnas grabbed the subordinates chin and pulled his face up to lock eyes, his ambers on the others golden pools, "oh yes my sweet, it most definitely did happen, and it felt better than I could have ever imagined."

He paused to analyse Saïx's wide eyes and could only grin at the shock in the golden eyes across from him, "my only hope is that you will remain conscious throughout the entire duration tonight." Saïx jerked his face reflexively out of the superiors grip and took a step backwards but could not go any further as Xemnas reached out and grabbed his wrist. He struggled unsuccessfully within the larger mans grip, Xemnas pulled him back over until Saïx was completely pushed up against him. The diviner felt the superiors hot breath on his earlobe and a hand weave under his arm and around his back, pulling his waist tightly against the silverette.

"Let me go now." Saïx spoke coldly and monotonously, squirming slightly, and trying to escape without harming Xemnas. "Well you are more than capable of escaping me...though I see you are not resisting me very strongly...a sign perhaps, that you indeed crave this as I do?" The superior spoke with a burning curiosity in his voice. "Please. I crave nothing less. The thought of being with you...in that way... disgusts me. Understand this, I will never. Ever. Be yours." The diviner retorted with a hateful tone. His superiors amber eyes tightened, "From the moment you joined my organization, you became mine." he pushed the smaller man down to the floor, "Though I feel charitable so I will give you a choice."

Saïx groaned as he propped himself up on his hands, glaring up at the man above him but not daring to stand again for fear of being pushed back to the ground. "Pleasure me now and I will not enter you tonight." The diviner continued to glare but his expression was painted with confusion, "...pleasure...you?" he repeated, enunciating slowly as if the superior had spoken a completely different language. "pleasure me. With. Your. Mouth." He smirked as he sounded out each word to the blunette, "What? No!" Saïx responded, his entire body convulsing in disgust. "You are severely delusional if you think I would..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Xemnas chuckled darkly but said nothing, instead simply unzipping his pants and gazing down at the large member that fell gracefully from his pants. "Well aren't you the impressive one my love, just the presence of you has me...exc ited." Saïx shuddered and shuffled away on the ground, his eyes widening, Xemnas closed the distance between his hips and his subordinate, "so what shall it be? Pleasure me now in one way..." his voice was almost a whisper as he reached down and touched his diviners soft peach colored lips, "or pleasure me tonight in another way" he spoke clearer as he abruptly removed his hand and glared impatiently down at the cowering man.

It took a lot to cause the Luna Diviner to 'cower', in fact until the events of last night, he had never known fear. "my decision is...neither!" Saïx spat back at the other, "never." This made Xemnas let out a loud ripping laughter that made the blunette reflexively jump, "I don't believe I said _neither _was a choice, now did I?" he paused for a moment, folding his arms over his chest and watched the diviner intently. "Very well. If you cannot make a decision, then it shall be both." Xemnas reached down and grabbed Saïx by the back of his hood, dragging him towards his now erect length, standing prominently from the small opening the zip made through his pants.

His superior attempted to push himself into his subordinate's mouth but Saïx turned before he had the chance, only to feel something warm, pulsating and slippery prod against his cheek curiously. One of the superiors hot hands weaved it's way into the blue tousles below him, for a fractional moment being gentle and caring. That moment passed fleetingly and the hand tightened and tugged the diviners head sharply to face him, causing the very tip of his aching member to press up against Saïx's pursed lips. Xemnas let out a rough, guttural growl, he had grown extremely impatient. It was enough of an annoyance when the diviner had resisted him previously, now however he did not have the will-power to participate in such games.

He required satisfaction. He required it now. "...Saïx." Xemnas hissed through his teeth, "do not keep me waiting, or I will only make this much worse for you." The diviner knew just how true that statement was, it seemed that every time he refused his superior, he ended up having to do more and more of the others disgusting requests. Saïx reluctantly let his lips part slightly and looked away, avoiding the stomach-churning events about to unfold as much as possible...trying to escape. His mouth opened wider, preparing itself to accommodate the massive organ only inches from his lips. Saïx braced himself as he felt something warm and throbbing enter his virgin mouth. Was this it? Was this all? He could see how, as disgusting as this was, it hurt much less than last night.

A harsh voice broke his train of thought, "move Saïx, do something." Saïx moved his eyes back to the scene above him, looking up at his superior's frustrated expression, unable to reply or question what he meant as his mouth was otherwise occupied. Xemnas surely couldn't expect him to understand could he? The Diviner knew he had absolutely no experience in this field, the superior should understand that. Thoughts kept rushing through his head, but still he remained completely still, which aggravated Xemnas to no end. Finally he'd had enough, Xemnas let out an impatient sigh and locked both of his hands into the Diviners blue locks roughly, holding him in place.

The silver-haired superior thrust in deeply, forcing his length half-way down Saïx's unsuspecting throat. The diviner choked and gagged, drool dribbling from the side of his mouth, he tried to tell Xemnas to stop but it just came out in panicky muffles. The superiors thrusts became harder and faster, warm sickly sweet pre-cum mixed with the drool in the Diviner's mouth. The silverette was caught up in his own undeniable pleasure, for some unknown reason, every time his golden eyed diviner even touched him it magnified his pleasure. Despite the diviners complete lack of skills.

"Oh Saïx! ...oh..." Xemnas tilted his head back and tightened his grip on the blue locks between his fingers, causing Saïx to let out a muffled cry. The member in his mouth twitched once before exploding with his superiors warm liquids, his seed rushing down Saïx's throat, wave after wave, almost never-ending. The subordinate let out a gagging sound, his eyes shut tightly as the emptied member in his mouth slid out and the others thick warm juices trailed down his chin and down the front of his coat. "Much better..." the silverette murmured, lost in his lingering ecstasy, "you are truly...divine." he grinned vibrantly as he tucked himself back in and zipped his pants up again. "I shall see you tonight then, my quarters. Eight o'clock." Xemnas paused and gazed over the hot sticky evidence of his pleasure down his diviner's front. "And Saïx...clean yourself up."

[Again I'm sorry for the absolute lateness of this. Punish me as you wish. Anyway we are back to the sexy sexy filth I love to write so much. What can I say, after the last completely PG chapter I unwillingly wrote for storyline purposes *shudder* I felt the..._need _to write some serious XemSai. And well you know what it's like when you get that need.]


	6. Positions

[I know, I know. It's been a while! This is my first weekend to myself though! So I thought there are many stories in major need of an update! Within the next day or two, every story I've uploaded will be updated, PLUS! I'll be uploading two new fics, the first will be an Axel/Roxas one –against my will as this is not my favourite pairing...or even one I read so let's see how it turns out- set in the same universe as this one as a request to my lovely friend/Axel stalker Hitomi. The second will be a brand new Sephiroth/Cloud fic! Since Belonging has been so popular, I've written a completely new fic set in Cloud's cadet years, it's my little way of saying sorry...with lots and lots of Yaoi sex. Wouldn't be an apology without a strong dose of lemon, now would it?]

Saïx remained on his knees, staring down at his soiled front, an empty expression painted on his features. "You got a little something on your coat..." Xigbar's unwanted voice broke through the silence followed by a far to hearty for comfort chuckle. The Freeshooter let out a low groan as he walked into Saïx's viewpoint, crouching down to match his eye level. "Wanna talk 'bout it, champ?" Xigbar enunciated patronizingly, punching the diviner's shoulder gently, being careful to avoid the sticky mess covering his front.

"No." Saïx replied stoically, his hands balling into fists beneath him, Xigbar let out another laugh, "Second in Commands a bitch, ain't it?" After a fair amount of timed passed without a reaction from Saïx, Xigbar continued on. "Lucky for me you came along. Boss man had the hots for you straight away...and I was more than willing to step down from being his right hand. Didn't like the _special duties_ that came with it." Saïx's head snapped up slightly to lock eyes with the bright yellow ones, staring directly at him.

"Special duties?" his eyes were wide with ferocity, "is that what you call this?" he grabbed the front of his own semen covered coat and held it up uncomfortably close to Xigbar's face. The dark haired man automatically stood up, backing away with his hands out in front of him, "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't go sticking that anywhere near me! Here I am trying to have a heart to _heart_ with you." The standing man grinned widely down at the blue haired man, still clutching the sticky front of his own coat with a gloved hand.

Saïx stood slowly, locking a glare onto the other man, "Can you not stop acting like an immature ass for one moment? One would think you would actually understand exactly what it is I am going through, seeing as you have been in exactly the same position as I am." Xigbar choked down a laugh, "True...I have been in the same position as you...but don't worry, he likes to mix it up, there should be _many_ more positions."

The Luna Diviner felt the overwhelming desire to smack him over the head for speaking so inappropriately, before an idea dawned on him. "Yes. Hilarious." He stated dryly, "so tell me...was there anything you were able to do...you know to deter him?" Xigbar rubbed his chin in a mock-beard stroke. "The all mighty superior doesn't like his schedule being thrown off. Don't go at an arranged time, go earlier. Throw him off, try seducing him, not only will he be unable to take you up on the offer, but then you can say you thought it awkward to go back...you know turn it back on him or something?"

Saïx thought it over for a moment, it was rather intricate manipulation, especially for Xigbar, though he wasn't sure such deception would work on Xemnas, he knew the worst possible outcome was failure...which would only leave him with the same looming problem of eight o'clock. He had to atleast try this plan, it was better than waiting helplessly. He raised his sleeve to see that it was already 9.40 in the morning, Xemnas would be reviewing all of the reports Saïx had submitted to him the previous day.

He groaned...it was unfortunately the perfect time to make an advance, the superior would be all but buried in paperwork. "Thank you for your assistance, number II." The diviner smirked with amusement at the man, "Before I forget..." he began as he unzipped his rather messy coat, "get this cleaned for me would you?" Saïx began walking as he threw his coat haphazardly at Xigbar.

He heard an abrupt, disgusted cry as he continued walking, but decided not to look back, knowing he had successfully wiped the smile off of the Freeshooters face. Despite the bitter taste of the superiors seed in his mouth, and the unclean feeling that crawled all over him, despite shedding his coat...he stalked towards Xemnas' office. Once he reached the door, he tugged the zipper down on his black shirt, exposing a slight amount of his pale, sculpted chest.

Saïx knocked three times, taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm, something he had never had to do in his entire life. This was so un-planned. So unlike him. His mind was racing, he was atleast thankful he had no heart at this point, that would only make the tension and crippling fear far more apparent. "Sir?" he uttered as he boldly opened the door, The Diviners eyes darting around the room, seeing it was empty. The superior must have decided to review the paperwork in his own quarters as to not be bothered by any of the meddlesome subordinates. Including himself.

They would be painfully alone in number one's quarters, but at the same time if he wished to be left alone, he must have an extremely busy workload. The perfect time to attempt throwing him off. It wasn't the most thought out plan, but it was the only one he had. The Luna Diviner made his way reluctantly to the Silver haired demon, laying in wait...just the thought sent electricity tingling over his skin.

[Now I know I said something about Yaoi sex...and lemon...turns out this chapter was just a halfway chapter, to get us to...well you know...do I even have to say it at this point? Anyway Kyle is just to damn lazy to go up there and edit out the yaoi sex lemon bit...I mean look! It's all the way at the top!

Spoiler: The next chapter has a whole lot of sex. And because of how tempting it is to see all of you reviewing my lemons, I won't be waiting so long to update, in fact. It should be up in the next few days. I'm an impatient man.]


End file.
